I Blame My Evil Clone
by hghrules
Summary: Sky has been acting like a total jerk lately. Burning down Ty's house, killing Jeffery and Dillon... But maybe it's not his fault?
1. Prologue

**_Hallllooooo, hghrules here with yet another Sky-drama! I read a book on with a conflict that was pretty much the same as what I'm doing. I loved that story. Go read it, it's called SkyShorts: Season Three. I think. Anyway, I wanted to create my own version of the story, and here it is. (Put #Patience in the comments if you've read this far.) Now, on with the story!_**

Skys POV

"Sorry, guys, I promised I'd do a jump map with Jason and Ty tomorrow. Maybe some other time?" I said goodbye to the Fluffy and sighed. There's' so much fun junk to do! Sadly, however, I can only do one thing at a time.

I walk outside and gaze up at the stars. Oh. My. NOTCH. A SHOOTING STAR! C'mon, Sky, make a wish! Umm... "I wish I had a clone of myself so I could do two things at once. No, wait, clones always turn on their masters. How 'bout a me from another dimension? Yeeeeeeah, that'd be great." I laugh and head back inside, then immediately fall onto my bed and into a deep, much-needed sleep.

**Third Person Point-Of-View**

Almost ten chunks to the left of Sky's house, the "shooting star" crashed into the ground. A boy and a squid crawled out of the wreckage, grinning from ear to ear. "It worked!" the boy yelled.

"Hush, Sky, if our plan is to succeed, we must keep secret the method of transportation by which we arrived at this dimension," the squid whispered.

The new Sky rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Squid, how hard can it be to ruin someone's life?"

"I'm not quite sure, destroying perfectly good citizens' reputations is not a habit of mine."

"I once got someone chased out of town in a day."

"Was he a thief?"

"Nah, the mayor, actually. Ah, good times."

"Right. Well, we must get going," Squid said. "We mustn't be found way out here. Anyway, I assume you are more than anxious to begin your mission. It's your first time, correct?"

"Uh-huh. No one ever wants Sky kicked out of the town. Haven't been to even _one dimension _where Sky was anything but nice. Except ours, of course. I wonder who could be so mad at him as to call on _us_ for help?" New-Sky asked.

"The squids. Apparently, in this dimension, Sky and the squids are constantly at war. They simply despise each other."

"But to want him removed?"

Squid shrugged. "I believe they wish fro more than that. Not only do they desire for him to be exiled from the town, but also for him to be _gone_. Dead. Forever."

"What? But the Respawn Machine...?"

"We must disable it just long enough for this world's Sky to die, but then we must repair it quickly."

"Alright, let's get started on the destroy-his-reputation part." New/Evil-Sky wriggled a bit in his suit. "Ugh. The Sky in this world wears very uncomfortable suits. And look at this!" He pointed to his budder amulet. "An amulet covered in gold. This dude actually _likes_ gold? HA!" They laughed until the sun began to rise and then they both decided to hurry along.

**_Yes, I KNOW it's short, but it's just the introduction. I actually have a WHOLE LOT of this written, I'm just too lazy to type it up... And trust me, it DOES get better. I'm addicted to dramatic junk, so... Ohmigosh, it's just... you'll see. There's so much drama. SOOOO MUCH! Anyway, comment what you think, don't forget to leave a vote if you enjoyed anything at all about this chapter, and... uhh. BAIII, MY RULERS!_**


	2. Chapter 1: I Swear It Wasn't Me

**Sky's POV**

I roll off my bed and groan. Mr. Alarm Clock, sometimes I hate you. I reach out a hand and grab the edge of my bed and use it to haul myself to my feet. Oh! The jump map! I'm gonna be laaaaaate! I sprint out the door, leaving my alarm clock to ring annoyingly to the house.

"Ty?" I yell, running to his house. It's huge, very decorative. It took us a year to build it.

And it's on fire.

I quickly swing open the door and call out to Ty. "Ty!" You okay?" I run through the burning house and locate Ty, who is frantically searching chests for empty buckets and buckets of water. "Ty! What happened?" I ask, patting out some of the fire.

He stops what he's doing to stare at me. "Are you kidding?" he asks, glaring at me. I shake my head. "YOU happened!" he shouts. **(A/N: I just love that line...)** "You griefed my house! That house that we spent a year building! What's wrong with you?"

"I would never do that, Ty!" I respond. "I mean, I might grief a tiny part of it, but I wouldn't set a wooden house on fire!"

He scowls at me. "I saw you, Sky."

"I didn't do it..."

"I. Hate. You. NOW GET OUT!"

I spin around and sprint for the door, and then I head to Jason's house, mostly just so I can yell at him that I' startled. I know I didn't grief Ty's house, so who did? Apparently someone who resembles me greatly. Ty said he saw _me_. So, there are three possible things that could have happened.

1: I sleep walk.

B: I have an evil twin.

And last but not least: This is all a dream.

My vote is for either 1 or 3. Because honestly, and evil twin? I knock on Jason's door. "Jason!" I scream.

He throws the door open, then immediately steps back. "D-Don't come any closer!"

I give him a confused smile. "Dude, it's me, Sky!"

"I kn-know. P-please don't h-hurt me!" He tries to ease the door closed, but I push it open and step past him. "Dude, what's up? Why are you so scared of me?" I wander into his living room and gasp. The bodies of Jeffery and Dillon lie broken on the couch. On the wall, in what I assume is their blood, a message is written. I read aloud, "Sorry, I tripped and accidentally tore their guts out. My bad. ~Sky."

"I swear I didn't do this!" I say, shaking my head.

"I saw you when you were signing it. OUT," he replies angrily.

"I-I-I would never! I'm your friend, Jaso-"

"No. Not anymore. We are no longer friends. You are a monster. Now get out of my house!"

I shake my head slowly, backing towards the door. "I- I didn't... I promise, I would never..."

"You did, Sky," he says, spitting out my name. "Now get out!"

I run out the door, sprint down a few blocks, and pause. Where am I going? Ty and Jason are my best friends... I'll find Mitch and Jerome. They'll help me. I knock on Mitch's door and yell until he opens it. "Sup, Sky?"

"I think I sleepwalk. Or I might have an identical twin who hates me," I reply.

"Uh... why do you think that?" he asks, opening his door a little more to let me in.

"SKY!" someone shouts from behind me. I turn to see Jerome... with purple fur?

"AHA HAHAHA!" I laugh. Jerome glares at me. "S-sorry, Fluffy, but you're- you're purple!"

He scowls. "Yes, and it's _your_ fault, Sky."

"Okay, one, it wasn't me, and two, SOMEONE GIVE THE GENIUS WHO DID THIS A BLOCK OF BUDDER!" I yell, trying not to laugh.

"Uh, Biggums, don't you have some kind of competition tomorrow?" Mitch asks.

Jerome's eyes widen. "Oh no... it's supposed to be completely serious! AND I'M PURPLE! … AND it's televised!"

"Oh..."

"SKY!" he shouts angrily. My eyes widen in fear. Oh stink.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" I say quickly.

"There was budder all over the floor!"

"Then you should be happy!"

"Grrr,,,"

"GUYS!" Mitch yells. "Sky was trying to tell me something before you came, Biggums, so maybe he should continue with what he was saying?"

"It's not my fault! Ty and Jason hate me too, but I didn't grief Ty or murder Jeffery and Dillon! They say they saw me do it, but I didn't! So, I have some theories. Either I sleepwalk, I have a twin/clone, or this is all a dream... A very confusing dream," I say quickly.

"I know you don't sleepwalk," Mitch says.

"I'm fairly sure this isn't a dream," Jerome says.

"In that case, I blame my evil clone," I respond.

"Right... well, something is definitely going on," Mitch replies.

"Whatever it is, I bet it's the squids' faults!" I yell.

"Uh-huh... well, we'll watch out for anything strange," Jerome says. Apparently he no longer blames me for his purple fur.

"Alright, I'm gonna go try to convince Ty and Jason it wasn't me. Bye, guys!" I say. I step outside and Mitch and Jerome go inside. I run toward Ty's house.

I hope he'll believe me.

**Jerome's POV**

Someone knocks on the door. Mitch opens it quickly. "Psyche!" Sky yells, strolling in. "I lied. I actually DID grief Ty and kill Jason's pets. It was really fun."

"Fun?" Mitch asks.

"You bet. Oh, and Fluffy, the purple dye was in the water. I mixed it in so that it wouldn't be visible until it made contact with your fur." I growl. He ignores me and keeps talking. "I never got Mitch, though, so guess what I learned how to do?"

"Be a jerk?" I ask.

"No, you stupid, unwanted bacca," he hisses, and I reel back. What is wrong with Sky? "I learned to hack. See, look at this." He sets his laptop on a table and finds the Hunger Games website. Running his fingers over the keys in a blur, he shows us the current Hunger Games Champions.

"What? Not possible!" Mitch roars.

"We're the Hunger Deans Champs!" I join in.

"Not anymore," Sky snickers. "Look, there's even an explanation for why it's not you guys anymore." He begins to read aloud. "'A player new to Minecraft cornered BajanCanadian and fisted him to death, despite his possession of a diamond sword. He apparently failed to recall how to swing the powerful weapon. JeromeASF crafted a diamond ax immediately before Deathmatch, but was slain by a player with a wooden ax."

Mitch and I gape at each other as Sky packs up his laptop and leaves. "Have a nice day," he says in a sickly sweet voice.

Mitch and I continue to stare at each other in shock. "That never happened, did it?" he asks.

"I think I would have remembered something like that," I agree.

"I really hate Sky right now," Mitch says.

"So do I," I agree.

"We're never gonna hear the end of this from our fans, are we?" he asks.

"Never ever," I agree.

**Sky's POV**

"Puh-lease, Ty?" I ask for the millionth time.

"Go away!" he yells back.

"Ty, please! I really truly didn't do it, Ty!"

"No. I'm NOT letting you in."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"PLEASE."

"Still no."

"..._Pretty _please?"

"GO AWAY, SKY!"

I sigh and decide to stop begging Ty to believe me. I'll go beg Jason instead.

**Evil-Sky's POV (betcha didn't see that coming)**

I watch as Sky walks away from the house Ty locked him out of. As soon as Sky is out of earshot, I run to take his place. "Please, Ty," I say.

Ty groans. "I thought you left."

"I won't leave until you let me explain," I say.

"No, Sky. I don't want to hear it. I saw you doing it, alright? It only makes it worse that you're lying to me."

I sigh dramatically. "I know. But I'm so sorry, and if you'd just let me talk-"

The door swings open. "Then talk," Ty says, glaring at me.

"Okay." I gently pluck his headphones off his head. He makes a grab for them, but I smirk and hold them out of his reach. "Here's the thing. I just hate you so much. I hate your voice, your personality, your clothes. And I hate these stupid headphones. But I'm not doing _this_," I snap the headphones in half and he gasps. "I'm not doing this because I hate them. I'm doing it because you love them. When you smile, I cry inside, Ty. I just wanted you to know." I drop the headphones and stomp on them, crushing them into little pieces and laughing as Ty holds back tears.

"B-But, S-Sky, you're my best friend! Why are you being like this?" he asks as salty drops finally fall from his eyes.

"I've always been like this, Ty, but I hid it. Now, my hatred of you has grown too much to be hidden. And it didn't feel right letting you believe I was actually your friend, so I had to tell you. Goodbye, Ty, I wish you the worst of luck, and I truly hope to never see you again." With that, I smile sweetly at him and walk briskly in the opposite direction. Three down. How many friends does this Sky have? Eh, doesn't matter. By the time I'm done with this dimension, no one will be on his side.


	3. Chapter 2: Banished

_I'd like to thank Angel999FTW for reviewing on almost every one of my stories and making me feel loved. :) I'd also like to thank jrap, HawkMC735, and DragonZeus1, for being awesome reviewers! Here's chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be added shortly. _

_I also wanted to say, SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS. I have a very small amount of time to type this junk up. I actually have everything up to chapter six written out... I just don't have the time or the internet connection to post it. :P BUT I'M TRYING! Also, this takes place somewhere BETWEEN Minecraft and the real world... But they still have their minecraft skins. Just so you know._

**Ch 2: Banished**

**Evil-Sky's POV**

I head quickly to Jason's house. Sky actually managed to get Jason to let him in. They're sitting on the couch, chatting. "Seriously, Jason, we've been friends for ages. Why on Minecraftia would I murder Jeffery and Dillon?" Sky asks. Oh, stink, he's making this hard.

"I- I dunno," Jason admits. "But I saw you, Sky. I know it was you."

"It wasn't, though. My theory is that my evil twin brother has shown up to ruin my life."

"What? You have a twin brother?"

"Uh... No... but maybe I do, and I just don't know it?"

"..."

Argh, Sky's theories are getting closer to the truth. I have to be careful. I slowly creep behind them to the kitchen, where I purposely knock a few plates to the ground while grabbing Jason's phone. I then hide behind the couch while Jason goes to see what made that sound. I text the other Sky with Jason's phone. He reads the text, and stands up. "Sure thing, I'll come back later," he texts back. I delete the texts from the phone and wait for Sky to leave before plopping down in his place on the couch and waiting for Jason to return.

"What was it?" I ask innocently as he enters the room.

"Just a few plates. Now, about that evil twin thing..."

"About that. I changed my mind. I feel bad lying to you. You deserve to know the truth. And the truth is, I hate you too much for words to describe, and I thought murdering your pets and then twisting your emotions would be the perfect way to tell you that. Here's a short slide show to express my immense hatred for you." I hand him a DVD and he warily pops it into the DVD player. Then he gasps as pictures of Jeffery and Dillon appear, then a selfie of me as I rip out Dillon's little bat heart, and a picture of me frying up Jeffery for bacon.

Jason sniffles a bit. "Get out, Sky."

"Okay. Hope I don't see ya later, Jason!" And with that I skip happily out the front door, grinning widely because of my success. Now it's time to track down Sky's other friends.

***One angry melon, frustrated fish, DerpSsundee, and hilarious Bodil40 laugh later***

"SKY! Let us down!" Bashur shouts. I glance up at him, hanging upside down from ceiling of Bodil's latest parkour map. Bodil, the mudkip, and Ssundee are in the same position.

"Not happening," I reply in a sing-song voice.

"Someone give Ssundee his glasses back! He's trying to kill me!" Quentin yells. Bodil laughs.

"We can't, Sky has them!" Bashur yells back as Ssundee screams about cake. Interesting friends you've got here, Sky.

"Well, bye!" I say.

"Wait!" the fish shouts. "You've pranked us, good job, but aren't you going to let us down now?" I shake my head, smiling. Quentin says slowly, "I hate you."

I smile wider. Mission accomplished. "I hate you, too, fish."

**Sky's POV**

Well that was weird. We heard a crash in the kitchen, Jason went to check it out, and then he texted me saying he had to take care of something important. So I left, happy at least that he was sort of my friend again. Now I'm at Bodil40's latest epic jump map, gaping up at four of my friends dangling from the roof. "What the heck?" I ask. They all turn their attention to me.

"SKY! Let us DOWN, you JERK!" Bashur shouts.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," I reply, climbing up to undo their bonds. Bodil starts laughing. Notch, that dude's laugh...

"FINALLY!" Quentin shouts when he's free. I start to undo Ssundee. "Wait, no! Don't let Ssundee free, he's-"

"Do you want... CAKE?" Derp Ssundee yells. I facepalm.

"Who took his glasses?" I ask.

Bodil laughs harder and Bashur glares at him. "You did, Sky, right after you tied us up and left us here for three hours. Now give them BACK!"

"No, I didn't!" I say defensively. "I don't have them!" I pull out my pockets.

"Hurry up, Sky! Ssundee's completely insane!" Quentin shouts.

"Just give him yours!" Bodil put in.

I freeze. Take of my sunglasses? Umm... No. Never. NOT EVER.

"Please, Sky?"

I slowly place my hands on the rims of my glasses. "I-I-I can't..."

Ssundee grins wickedly. My eyes widen behind the glasses. I yank them off and shove them on Ssundee's face with my right hand while covering my eyes with my left. I peek through gloved hands just long enough to see Ssundee return to normal. "Well, bye, gotta go!" I shout, running away and trying not to run into anything. I sprint to my house and put on another pair of sunglasses.

Thank goodness. No one saw my eyes. THANK. GOODNESS.

**xXx**

I stroll slowly down the road, thinking about the weird things that have been going on. The way Bashur and Quentin yelled at me, it was quite obvious that they were convinced I had done that to them. I am, by now, completely convinced that either I have an evil twin, or this is the longest (and most realistic) dream ever.

At least Mitch and Jerome and Jason don't hate me. And Bodil seemed to think I was simply the greatest prankster in the history of ever. As long as he realizes I'm not trying to hurt him or any of the others, I don't really care.

I need to find Ty and get him to believe me...

**Evil Sky's POV**

I smile as I listen to Sky's former friends talking at a restaurant. Soon, and very soon, we can move on to stage two and turn of the respawn machine. That'll be fun. "Have you guy's noticed Sky being a total jerk lately?" Mitch asks. Oh, yes, get the others more angry.

"Pfft, more than that!" Jason says. "He murdered Jeffery and Dillon, convinced me it wasn't actually him who did it, and then gave me a slide show about _how_ he did it... It was very gruesome..."

"He burned my house down, stood _for three hours _outside of the abandoned house I'd holed up in, and when I finally let him in, he broke my headphones and told me he hated me and always had," Ty puts in. Oh, those were fun times.

"He changed our status as Hunger Games Champs, and now every time some one sees us, they shout about how we were beaten by a noob," Jerome says angrily. "And he turned my fur purple! The dye won't come out, and that event I'm going to is in two days!"

The others tell their stories. The only one who isn't mad is Bodil. He's convinced that it's all a big prank to confuse and anger them. Heh, not quite, Bodil...

"We have to do something about Sky. Maybe we can get him exiled from the city," Ssundee suggests.

"Something's not right, though. Sky gave you _his_ glasses, whereas he could have just given yours back. What if, for some reason, he didn't have Ssundee's glasses?" Bodil responded.

"But he did," Quentin said.

Bodil sighed. "I guess."

"Alright, let's go get the mayor," Mitch says sadly. "We can't let him keep doing this."

YES!

***Time Skip***

**Sky's POV**

"You are no longer allowed in this city."

The words make my ears ring. I shake my head slowly, thinking I didn't hear them correctly. "What?"

"You've been banished, Sky. Now leave," Ty says angrily.

"But I- I... What? Why?"

"Because of how you've been acting lately! Why else?"

My mouth is so dry. This can't be right. "This- This isn't real. It's a- a dream!"

"Not a dream. Real life, Sky. Leave."

"I- I didn't- I didn't do any of that stuff you guys said I did!"

"JUST LEAVE!" Jason shouts.

I shake my head slowly, backing away from the people whom I thought were my friends. Tears threaten to spill over my face. I trusted them... Why couldn't they trust me? I spin around and sprint out of the city. Then I sit down on a mound of dirt to rest. I end up crying my eyes out. How did this happen?

"Is it off?" I hear someone whisper. "OK. Then it's time to start." I stand up, looking around for the source of the voice. "Hello, Sky." Someone steps out from behind a birch tree. He looks... exactly like me?

"Who are you?" I ask in my challenge-me-I-dare-you voice.

"I'm you- from another dimension. I'm here to _remove_ you," he replies, pulling out a budder sword.

"Pfft. Whatever. I'll just respawn, genius."

"That's what you think. My friend and I have disabled the respawn machine..." He grins evilly and steps toward me.

Not good.


	4. Chapter 3: The Clone Test

**Ch 3: The Clone Test**

**Sky's POV**

Not good.

My eyes widen as I realize I don't have a weapon to fight back with. "There is no escape, Sky." The evil me says.

I spin around and sprint back to the city, despite my banishment. I can hear Evil-Sky's footsteps behind me, so I run faster. "L-Leave me alone!" I shout.

"What's the point, Sky? No one would even care if you died. All of your 'friends' hate you," Evil-Sky pants.

I slow down a little. He's right, isn't he? No... No... "You're wrong. They just... It was just a misunderstanding."

He laughs. "A misunderstanding? I seriously doubt that."

"Just shut up!" I yell.

"Really it'd be better if you just let me kill you. You don't have anything to live for anymore, anyways."

"Just lemme alone!"

**Ty's POV**

"You don't have anything to live for anymore, anyways." Was that Sky's voice? What's he doing here?

"Just lemme alone!" Sky shouts. Is he talking to himself? Has he gone insane? Sky suddenly bursts out of the forest and into the city. "Sorry, Ty, I know you hate me and I know I've been exiled and everything, but I just need to grab a budder sword to fight myself and then I'll leave, I promise!"

Then he runs toward his house. A few seconds later, Sky emerges from the forest again. What? I thought he was in the house... "Oh, uh, hi, Ty," he stammers.

Sky comes out of his house with a budder sword and faces the Sky that just came out of the forest. WHAT IS GOING ON? House-Sky smirks at Forest-Sky. "Now that it's fair," he says, "let's rumble." They run toward each other and swing their swords. WHAT?

I run to find the others. Mitch and Jerome are still at the restaurant. "Guys! There... are... two of Sky!"

Mitch's eyes widen. "He was right... He thought he might have an evil twin, and apparently, he was right. And we didn't believe him!"

I groan. "Of course," I say, thinking back to when the person whom I thought was Sky had told me he hated me. "Sky would never say something like that to me! Why didn't I believe him?"

"We need to find the others," Jerome says quickly. We call everyone and tell them to meet up at Sky's house. Jason is overjoyed to know that Sky doesn't actually hate him.

"Actually," I say to him, "after what we did to him, not believing anything he said and then getting him exiled, he probably _does_ hate us."

Jason groans. A few minutes later, we all meet up at Sky's house, where the two Sky's are still battling. Right as we arrive, one of them lands a hit on the other one, and that Sky winces in pain. "What? It's not supposed to hurt when you get hit, this is Minecraft!" he shouts, holding his bleeding arm.

"I turned off the Respawn thingy, remember?" the other Sky smirks. The other Sky, who I'm thinking is our Sky, growls and leaps forward. They tumble a bit, when suddenly the uninjured Sky stops. "This isn't fair. They could help you, now that they know the truth." He snaps his fingers and the other Sky's wound disappears. "There. Now they can't tell which is which." They tumble a bit more until one of them comes out on top. That Sky holds his budder sword to the other Sky's throat.

The Sky with the blade against his throat squeaks out, "Help me!" I start to go forward and help him, but the other Sky stops me.

"What? No! Don't help him. Help me!"

My eyes flit from one Sky to the others. Which one? The Sky with the sword hands his sword to the other Sky. "Here. Just kill me. You're right, I've got nothing to live for. My own best friends don't even recognize me."

I step forward to defend that Sky. The other Sky just stares at me, wide-eyed.

**Sky's POV**

Ty steps forward to defend Evil Sky. I just stare at him. Really, Ty? You hate me _that_ much? "B-But... B-but... Ty..," I stammer.

He's incredibly confused right now. Evil-Sky groans. I groan at the exact same time. We both snap our heads over to look at each other. "Hey!" We shout simultaneously. "Stop that!" We growl at each other while the others talk.

**Ty's POV**

"How do we know which one's which?" I ask.

"We should do a test, like in one of those cheesy cartoons!" Jason says.

I nod and turn to the Sky's. "Okay, we're going to quiz you guys. The Sky with the highest score wins and gets to stay here." They nod. "OK, uh, what's your favorite block in Minecraft?"

"BUDDER!" they scream in unison.

"Uh... Describe a squid."

"Slimy, disgusting, vile, evil, and annoying," says one Sky, pointing to the other. "Like that guy."

The other Sky gasps. "I AM _NOTHING_ LIKE ONE OF THOSE SICKENING CREATURES!"

"I regret nothing!"

"Shaddup!" I shout. Both Sky's glare at me. "Kay, next question. What's your favorite ship?"

"FRIENDSHIP!" one of them scream.

"I SECRETLY SHIP SKYLOX!" the other one blurts. The others laugh and I roll my eyes. "Sorry, but there are some really convincing fanfics out there."

"Right. Last question, what happened to my headphones?"

"Evil-Sky crushed them," one of them answers.

The other Sky panics. "How should I know?" he asks.

I smirk. "Exactly. The real Sky wasn't there when Evil-Sky crushed my headphones, and I never told him about it. So only the fake Sky would know."

Evil-Sky's eyes widen and Sky sighs in relief. Then Sky is pushed to the ground by his clone/twin/whatever, and they tumble a bit before both push away, looking angry. "What the frick, man?" they both shout.

I groan. "Now how will we know who's who?"

"Hey, try taking off their sunglasses!"

**Evil-Sky's POV**

Oh, stink, no, no, no. Since Sky hasn't shown his eyes since the incident, we don't have on record what color his eyes are! My eyes won't have irises for a split second, while they register what Sky's look like and copy them.

Oh, boy...

**Ty's POV**

Both Sky's back away from me and hold their sunglasses to their heads. "Not happening," they say in unison.

"It's happening," Mitch and Jerome reply simultaneously as they each step up to one of the Sky's.

"NO!" one of the Sky's snarls. "DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE THEM OFF!" the other screams.

Mitch and Jerome each tackle one of the Sky's. The Sky that Jerome takes starts screaming and punching and kicking randomly. Mitch's Sky shrieks whenever Mitch attempts to touch his glasses. And man, that scream... I wouldn't be surprised if I go deaf soon. "Don't! Please don't, I don't want you to see!" Jerome's Sky yells.

Mitch's Sky starts hyperventilating as Mitch pins him down and starts to take off the glasses. "D-Don't!" he says in between quick breaths. Jerome and Mitch remove the sunglasses at the same time. Jerome's Sky's irises are white for a second or two, but then they change to match the other Sky's eyes.

And the other Sky's eyes are bright red with specks of black.

Bashur nearly faints, and others, like Quentin and Bodil, gasp. I ignore them and turn to the Sky that had white eyes at first. "Your eyes changed, like they were adapting... to whatever the real Sky was like," I say. "You're fake." I turn to the real Sky, who mumbles something like "You're the one who took off the glasses" to a very surprised Mitch. "Hai, Sky," I say. He smiles and puts his glasses back on.

Evil-Sky does the same, then twirls Sky around several times until I've lost track of who's who, AGAIN. Both Sky's groan. "Oh, c'mon, really? That's getting old," they say.

I sigh. "... Alright, if you're Sky, just prove it."

Both Sky's think for a moment. "Hey," one speaks up. "I remember feeling these," he pulls a pair of sunglasses out of the other Sky's pocket, "while we were rolling around. Aren't these Ssundees?"

Ssundee lights up and nods. "And Evil-Sky had them, so that must be Evil-Sky!" The Sky who took the glasses from the other Sky grins.

"WOO!" he shouts. The other Sky just stands there, surprised, probably because he didn't expect Sky to find the glasses.

Sky glances at the forest. A few seconds later, a single squid walks out.

HOW?

"I suppose we should be going," the squid says to the other Sky. That Sky flails around in the squid's grasp as the squid picks him up and flies up into the sky.

"NO! No, I'm Sky! Put me down, you filthy squid!" he shouts.

The squid winks at the Sky next to me as he flies out of sight. Sky huffs. "That imposter just doesn't know when to give up, does he?" he asks.

I nod, but keep looking in the direction that the squid and the other Sky went. Something doesn't feel right. It feels like the battle isn't over. I shrug and walk to a nearby restaurant with Sky and the others so Sky can explain what happened. We also ask him about his eyes, but he's very vague...

Almost like he doesn't know himself...


	5. Chapter 4: Sky is NOT Sky (pt 1)

_WARNING: This chapter is the first chapter with a torture scene in it. It's not too bad, I mean, this thing is rated T... Heh, but seriously, it's just Sky doing the unmentionable... I mean... Darn it, not in that way. I meant... I meant that he says the 'g' word. You know what I mean. *whispers* GOLD!_

**Ch 4: Sky is NOT Sky**

**Sky's POV (from during the clone test)**

"Alrighty, if you're Sky, prove it."

I rack my brain for anything the other me wouldn't know, but he seems to know everything about me! Evil-Sky suddenly speaks up. Something about feeling something in my pocket. Then he reaches into my empty pocket and pulls out Ssundee's sunglasses. What the heck? Did he have those up his sleeve?

"And Evil-Sky had them, so that must be Evil-Sky!" Ssundee shouts. I just stand there shocked, while the Evil-Sky, whom my friends believe is the real Sky, cheers. Then Evil-Sky glances at forest and makes a small hand motion. A little bit later, a squid emerges from the forest.

"I suppose we should be going," the squids says, wrapping his tentacles around me and beginning to fly away. Then I her his voice again, but it's in my head this time. Uh... telepathy, maybe? 'You'd best cooperate, Sky,' he says. 'Or when we get back to my dimension, you'll get quite the beating.'

My eyes widen and I think back, 'No way am I cooperating with a squid!' Then I yell out, "No! No, I'm Sky! Put me down, you filthy squid!" The squid winks at Evil-Sky and slaps a tentacle over my mouth. I try yelling again, but I can't even understand myself. I give up and go limp in the squid's grip. Evil-Sky was right. I have nothing to live for anymore.

**xXx**

I LIED! I wanna live! For budder, if nothing else. I wince as someone identical to Ty punches me in the guy. I can't even fight back, I'm changed to a wall. That squid guy brought me to this dimension a few hours ago. I know everyone by their look,s but their personalities are very different.

I overheard some people talking about some kind of mission. Apparently people from other dimension can call this dimension and ask to have someone from their dimension replaced, exiled, or perma-killed. The squids were the ones that wanted me dead. Figures. Anyway, since the squids wanted me dead, they sent the me from this dimension to take care of me. I still don't understand why Evil-Sky's eyes were different from mine, though...

Evil-Ty punches me again, and I groan. I learned the hard way that people here don't exactly like budder as much as I do. Ty grins down at me. "Like that? You gonna mention gold again?"

"Gold?" I ask. "It's BUDDER."

Evil-Ty scowls and kicks my side. I yelp and try to back away, but there's a wall behind me. It's NOT budder. Do NOT call it budder," he growls. "What is it, Sky?"

"It's- it's budd-" I start to say, but Evil-Ty stops me with a punch to my jaw. He turns away from me and picks up something from a shelf on the wall near the door. Dude, not cool. That thing is way too... hurty looking for my taste.

It's a whip. He also grabs a budder ingot. "What. Is. This," he asks angrily.

"Budder ingot!"

"No! It's gold!" He pulls the whip back and half-second later my cheek is stinging, and it feels like someone just dragged a knife across my face. I hesitantly reach up a finger to touch it, and it comes away covered in blood. "Now. What am I holding?"

I roll my eyes, trying to act as if the pain doesn't affect me at all. "Still, budder, idiot."

"No," he hisses, bringing the whip down gain. I immediately shield my face with my arms and cry out when they get hit. "It's NOT budder! What is it?"

"Budd-" I begin, but falter when he pulls the whip back again, getting ready to strike. "G-Gold," I whisper.

He smiles triumphantly. "Louder."

"Gold," I say, slightly louder this time. "It's gold."

"And what is your opinion on gold?" he asks.

"I love-" I start to say, but then I notice the anger in his eyes and stop. "It's not my favorite," I say quietly.

His eyes light up with rage and- hmm, is that fear? Why on Minecraftia... "NOT YOUR FAVORITE?" he roars. I flinch as he continues. "You hate it! _You hate it!_ DO YOUR HEAR ME? YOU HATE IT!" I nod quickly, but I guess that's not enough. "Say it!" he yells. "Say you hate it!"

"I hate it."

"LOUDER!"

"I HATE IT!"

He laughs and leaves the room. "Good job, Sky."

All is quiet while I go over what just happened.

"I hate it...?"

**xXx**

_Sorry for the short chapter, I actually had more for this chapter but I don't have much time and I'm not sure I'll be able to type it before I lose mah internet connection. I don't know. I might. Eh, whatevz. See ya later, Rulers! DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 4 point 5: Sky is NOT Sky (pt 2)

_Sorry again for the short chapter, but like I said, these two were supposed to be one. Anyway, I'm typing this at seven, which is way too early for a Sunday (on other days I wake up at five). So I probably won't get the next normal-sized chapter typed up before we go the coffee shop to steal their internet connection. Sorry bout dat. Now... READ!_

**Ch 4 ½: Sky is NOT Sky (pt 2)**

**Ty's POV**

"I'm so glad that dude's not messing with my life anymore," Sky says.

"Yeah. Sorry again for not believe you and for getting you banished," I reply. But something still doesn't feel right. The other Sky left with that squid a few days ago, and the respawn machine mysteriously started working again. Mitch and Jerome got their status as HG champs back; Jason got a new Jeffery and Dillon. Turns out, Jerome's competition wasn't a 'serious' event, but an event where you try to stay serious longer than anyone else. His purple fur disoriented a lot of the competitors, and he ended up winning. His fur is back to normal, now, anyway. And Sky managed to fix my headphones (don't ask me how). Everything is back to normal.

Right?

"Don't worry about it, Ty, it's fine," Sky says.

Is it? "Uh, Sky?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I see your eyes again?"

He freezes. "Uh... I guess..." He slowly takes the sunglasses off. His eyes are bright red, almost neon, with tiny specks of pure black.

I stare at them for a moment. "How-?" I ask.

Sky shakes his head. "I already t-told you, I was b-born like this."

Okay, well, I've been wanting to bring this up for a while now. "No, you weren't born like that. I remember seeing a picture of you once from when you were younger, and your eyes were like, hazel-ish," I say.

"Oh, uh, w-well, it's a long story..."

"I have time."

"... I don't. I have to go... meet Kermit for a hunger games."

"At least tell me why you lied about your eyes."

"I- er, um... Gotta go, bye!"

Something is definitely not right.

**Jason's POV**

Something's off. Sky seems quieter, more reserved than he was before the two-Skys incident. Maybe he's been traumatized. Or maybe he's trying to be less obnoxious. Maybe he's scared of losing his friends again. I dunno, but I'm worried. Sky said he was doing a Hunger Games with Kermit and Ethan. I'll look by Hunger Games lobby. I'm really worried about him...

"Bye, Kermit!" Sky shouts as he exits the lobby. Then he heads toward the forest. Wait, why's he going there? I think I'll follow him. He walks deep into the forest and settles down by a small pond. Then eh pulls out his phone and calls someone. I listen closely from my hiding spot behind a tree. "Hey, Squid..." WHAT? HE'S CALLING A SQUID? "Yeah, they don't suspect a thing... I know, but not yet... So, how's the other Sky doing?" What? He's checking up on Evil-Sky? I keep listening. "An hour? Wow, he must _really_ like gold if it took that long." I gasp. Did Sky seriously just say 'gold'? Sky hears me and turns toward my hiding place. I hold my breath and stand as still as possible. Eventually Sky gives up and keep talking. "Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I heard something. Hey, I have a question... Who did the torture?" There's silence for a few seconds. "HA! Ty did it? That's genius! Oh, you are a genius, my friend. Okay, well, see ya, Squid. Yeah, yeah, I didn't forget. Bye now." He hangs up and turns his attention to the pond.

Okay, let's think this through. Sky is.. well, Sky is evidently not Sky. Meaning he must be Evil-Sky. Meaning the real Sky is in the other dimension with the squid. Evil-Ty would call our Ty the 'other Ty' so he must be speaking about his Ty. So his Ty is torturing someone. Suddenly it clicks. His Ty is torturing someone who likes gold enough to accept torture for _an hour._ Evil-Ty is torturing Sky.

"Hey, squids!" Evil-Sky calls. "Come on out!" My eyes widen as several squids swim up to where Sky is.

"Hey. Sky. How ya doin'?" they ask.

"Good, how 'bout you?" he replies. Well, if I needed any more proof that that isn't Sky, there it is.

"So. Sky. What's the plan?"

"Well, I'll have to get Sky's friends away from the city for a second so you guys can get in undetected. Hey, guys, I'm sorry again that I couldn't get Sky permanently killed, but I want you to know that he won't be coming back here any time soon. My friends have him locked up tight in my dimension. And here's he best part: They're getting him to hate gold and love squids! So even if he does ever get back, he'll love you guys. Okay, back to the plan-"

A squid cuts him off. "Wait. Someone's here."

I freeze as Sky spins around to stare right at the tree I'm hiding behind. Too late, I realize the tip of my jet pack is showing. "Jason," Sky hisses. I squeak and use my jet pack to fly into the air.

As I fly, I pull out my phone and call Ty. "Hello?" he answers.

"TY!" I screech. "Skyisn'treallySkyandIthinkhemightbeevilSkybecausehewastalkingwithsquidsandhecalledbuddergold," I say quickly.** (A/N: Props if you took the time to read that.)**

"Woah, Jason, slow down!"

"Okay. Sky is _not_ Sky."


	7. Chapter 5: Lies

_Hey, Rulers! So I actually finished writing the story in my free time a few days ago, now it's just a matter of how fast I can type it up. My internet connection is totally dead, so now I can only upload at my grandparent's house, which I go to on Wednesday and Saturday/Sunday. So yeah, we'll see what happens. Also, I have an idea for a sequel, would any of you read that if I posted it after this story is finished?_

**Ch 5: Lies**

**Jason's POV**

"I knew it!" Ty replies. "But how'd you find out?" I explain everything, leaving out the part about the real Sky being tortured, because I don't know how Ty would react, and I can't have him getting himself killed by Evil-Sky. "Wait, how do you know Sky's in the other dimension?" he asks.

"Oh. Evil-Sky told the squids they didn't have to worry about Sky because he was stuck in the other dimension, and even if he did get back, he would love squi-" I cut myself off. Darn it, Jason, you almost mentioned the torture! Please don't question it, Ty, please don't question it!

"What? Why would he love squids?" Ty asks.

I sigh. I'm not gonna lie to him. "OK, Ty, just remember, we need to come up with an actual plan, we can't just attack Evil-Sky right away."

"What is it? Just tell me!"

"The you from the other dimension is torturing Sky until he starts to hate budder and love squids," I say.

Ty is silent for a moment. Then: "NO! SKY ISN'T SKY IF HE DOESN'T LOVE BUDDER AND HATE SQUIDS! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

I yank the phone away from my ear and wait for Ty to finish yelling. "Whoa, calm down, Ty. You're gonna make me go deaf."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now, we need to call the others and come up with a plan."

"How are we going to get to the other dimension?"

"...Uh... I have no idea."

"... I'll bet Seto can do it! He's awesome with that kind of thing."

"Alrighty, can you call him? I'll get the others and we can meet at your house."

"Uh... I haven't rebuilt my house yet."

"Fine, we'll meet at Seto's. Is that OK?"

"I think he'll be fine with that."

"OK. See ya later."

"Bye, Jason."

I hang up and start to dial Jerome's number. A gloved hand stops me, though. I look up to see Sky, or Evil-Sky, hovering in front of me, covering the screen of my phone. "You're not going to tell anyone about my secret, are you, Jason?"

I guess he didn't hear me talking to Ty, then. I avoid the question. "H-How are you flying?" I ask instead.

"I'm just that awesome," he snickers. "Now answer my question."

"I-I-"

"Watch this, Jason." He waves his hands a bit. It doesn't look like anything happened... I open my mouth to ask what he wanted me to see, but no sound comes out. I quickly pop open my helmet and gently touch the corner of my mouth. It feels the same, but it isn't. I can't talk... My eyes widen in fear. I can't mumble, I can't talk, I can't _yell_. "That's right, Jason," he says. "I could use my powers to disable the respawn machine, and then I could kill you. Right here. Right now. And no one hear your screams." My eyes widen even more. This can't be happening. This can't be happening! I shake my head quickly, a silent plead for mercy. "If I let you live, will you keep my secret?" he asks. I nod vigorously. "Fine," he says, snapping his fingers.

"Thank you so much," I say softly.

"Don't thank me yet," he says, smirking. "To make _sure_ you don't tell anyone, I've got a nice little threat for you. Every time you tell someone, Sky gets punished." I can practically feel my face paling.

"Why would you hurt him for something I did?" I ask.

"Well, you won't do it if you know he'll be punished, will you?"

I swallow. To me, it sounds ridiculously loud. "You're right," I whisper. "I won't tell anyone."

He smiles. "Good. Now then, Jason, we have a jump map to do with Ty. You ready?"

I nod slowly. "Sure... Sky."

**xXx**

Ty is confused, to say the least, when Sky and I ask him if he's ready for the jump map. I beg him with my eyes to just go along with it. He raises an eyebrow curiously, but doesn't say anything. "So, you ready?" Sky - or, Evil-Sky – asks.

Ty hesitates, but then says, "Sorry, I'm actually doing some research with Seto today."

Sky nods and then drags me around the corner of a building. "You told him, didn't you?" he asks. I gulp. "And he told Seto. So that's more punishment for Sky."

I shake my head. "Please don't," I whisper. He just smiles evilly. "W-What kind of punishment?"

Sky considers this for a moment. "I'll let you choose. Choice one: We poison him and add a little more every time one of you tells someone my secret or tries to act on it. Choice two: Sky gets an hour of torture every time one of you tells or acts. Choice three: Hmm, well... Okay, choice three: Every time you tell someone, Sky gets lied to."

"Um, lied to? I guess that seems less painful than the other two," I say, thinking aloud. "Choice three." Why would he even make that a choice? Lies can't hurt him, can they? Ugh, I feel like I'm missing something here...

"Good choice," Evil-Sky says. I get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

What have I done?

"Would you like to hear Sky's reaction?" he asks. I nod slowly. "Let's let Ty listen in, too. I'm sure he'll love that." Sky takes me back to where Ty was standing. "Would you like to hear Sky?" he asks quickly as he pulls out his phone.

Ty's eyes widen and he nods.

Evil-Sky calls someone on his phone and puts it on speaker. "Hello, Squid, could you give the phone to Ty? Sky's friends want to hear his reaction to Ty torturing him."

"They figured out you're not Sky?" Squid asks.

"Yes. But, every time they tell someone, Sky will be tortured."

"I see. What kind of torture?"

"Lies. Mixed with the whip, so his friends can hear him scream."

I open my mouth to object, but I don't think it'd be wise to argue with guy.

"Alright, let me go get Ty," the Squid says. "Alright, here he is."

"Hey, Sky, how're you doing?" Evil-Ty asks.

"Good, and you?" Evil-Sky replies.

"Never been better! This Sky is so much fun to torture! It took an hour just to get him to stop calling gold 'budder.'"

"So I heard. Are you ready for another torture session?"

"Of course! Let's do this! What kind of lies?"

"Lies about his friends, particularly Ty and Jason, but whatever."

"Who are his other friends?"

"Same people I'm friends with. Oh, but he's not a big fan of squids..."

"So I heard," Evil-Ty mutters. "Okay, this is Sky's cell." There's the sound of metal scraping against metal. "Alrighty, let me put it on speaker... okay, here 'goes!" There's a bit of shuffling, and when Evil-Ty speaks again, he sounds farther away. "Hello, _Sky_."

"Hello, _Ty,_" Sky replies in the same tone, but his voice seems sort of weak.

"I got a call from the other Sky. Apparently, a few of your friends figured out they have the wrong Sky."

"Did they?" Sky asks with hope in his voice.

"Yeah. They don't really care, though. They like him better, anyways."

"W-What?"

"That's right. They even talked on the phone with me. One of them- Jason, was it? - even threatened to murder my family if I ever let you go back to your dimension."

"N-No. No, he- they're my friends, they wouldn't... No..," Sky mumbles.

I start to say something, but Evil-Sky waves his hands a bit and silences me. "Well, they did. I'm sorry, Sky, but they totally hate you," Evil-Ty says. "I believe Ty even went so far as to ask if my dimension could lend him a time machine to go back in time and make sure your parents never met."

At this, Ty tries to speak up, but Evil-Sky puts him on mute, too. "He... He did?" Sky asks.

"Yessiree," Evil-Ty says seriously. "I'm glad they finally realized how ugly and worthless and stupid you are."

Sky sniffles quietly.

"Say it," Evil-Ty demands.

"What?" Sky asks.

"Say you're ugly and worthless and stupid."

"I... I-"

There's a loud crack, and Sky cries out in pain. "SAY IT!" Evil-Ty yells.

"I'm ugly and worthless and stupid," Sky whispers. No! No, you're not, Sky! You're our best friend!

"I can't hear you," Evil-Ty sings, and we hear another loud crack.

"I AM UGLY AND WORTHLESS AND STUPID!" he shouts.

"Do you believe that?" Evil-Ty asks.

"Absolutely," Sky whispers. "I have no reason not to."


	8. Chapter 6: An Attempt to Rescue

_Okay, So I was reading some of the reviews... Guys... I am so sorry if I, like, scarred you or something... I enjoy drama, as you may or may not have noticed... But don't worry, this chapter contains the last official torture scene. Again, sorry about that... SO. SO. SORRY. Now read on, my Rulers!_

**Ch 6: An Attempt to Rescue**

**Jason's POV**

Evil-Sky laughs and hangs up. Ty and I just stand there, shocked. Sky... how can he believe that? The Sky I know would never give in that easily.

What did they _do_ to him?

Evil-Sky unmutes us, and Ty and I both start yelling. "Leave him alone! He doesn't deserve that!" Ty shouts.

"We _will_ save him!" I say.

"He does deserve it. And, I seriously doubt that you'll save him," Evil-Sky laughs. "Remember, if you make any move to rescue him, we'll feed him more lies and hit him with the whip a few more times."

Ty and I look down at our feet. "Fine," Ty finally says. "But don't let the other me torture Sky like that anymore, OK?" **(A/N: Oh gosh, how ridiculously easy would it be to make this a skylox or a skymu? But no, I told myself I wouldn't...) **

Evil-Sky grins. "As long as you keep up your end of the deal, my people won't go anywhere near him."

**Sky's POV**

I've been stuck here for a week. It may not seem like a long time to you, but it feels like an eternity to me. The only time I see anyone is when Ty comes in to torture me. I try to remind myself that the person hurting me isn't the real Ty, but honestly, he might as well be. Ty actually wishes I had never been born. My friend, Ty, my _best friend_.

Well, not anymore.

And what about Jason? He threatened Evil-Sky _not_ to let me go. They really do hate me.

I'm sorry guys. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm really, really sorry, and I wish I hadn't done it.

Evil-Ty opens my cell door and walks over to where I'm chained to the wall. "Hey, _Sky_."

"Hey, _Ty_," I reply. This is how we always greet each other.

Evil-Ty holds up a gold ingot. That's right, _gold_. I feel like if I even think about the other thing I used to call gold, I'll get beaten again. "Tell me what it is, Sky."

"It's gold," I respond immediately. If I hesitate, he'll hurt me.

"Yes," he says. "That's what it is. Do you want it?"

"No!" I spit out. "It's horrible!" **(A/N: Second-rate torture ahead! Thought I'd warn you.)**

Ty nods approvingly, but then his eyes light up like he's got a brilliant idea, and he smiles cruelly. "Exactly," he says. "But you want it, don't you? You want to hold it and call it your majestic budder, so badly. Don't you, Sky?"

Why is he doing this?

"Answer me," he demands in a low growl.

"I-I.. no..."

"Oh, come on, Sky. Look, you can have it. Don't you want it?"

"...Y-Yes," I mumble.

"Then take the ingot from me and call it budder," he says, stretching out his hand and offering the ingot to me.

I hesitate. Then I reach toward the ingot and say quietly. "I _do_ want the budder..."

Rage burns as bright as a fire in Ty's eyes. "No! It's not budder, it's gold, and you _hate_ gold!" He starts beating me with the budder ingot. Oh, the irony. What used to be my favorite block in Minecraft is now causing me immense pain. Ty suddenly stops. "Take off your sunglasses," he says slowly.

Hesitantly, I pull my sunglasses off.

"Now open your eyes," he hisses.

I sigh and open my eyes. "Do you like them?" I ask sarcastically.

He jumps back. "They're- they're bright red, they're hideous! Cover them up, cover them!" he shouts. I quickly put the glasses back on. Ty says in a low, menacing voice, "If you so much as _think_ about 'budder,' I will kill you. If you utter one word against the squids, I will kill you. And if you _ever_ take off those sunglasses again, I'll make you wish I'd kill you."

I gulp and nod. **(It's basically over. I don't think the above stuff is even proper torture. Anyway, from now on it's just mental torture.)**

Ty takes a deep breath and speaks again. "Oh, two more of your friends realized they had the wrong Sky. Mitch and Jerome, I believe. The furry one said he was relieved to have you gone, and the other one just went to buy cake and balloons for the party."

I feel tears threatening to spill down my face. There's two more of my friends that were never really my friends. Did I ever, at any point in time, have an actual friend?

**Ty's POV**

"And they torture Sky every time we tell someone," Jason finishes.

"What the heck? Why'd you tell us, then?" Mitch asks.

"Because we have to save him," I say.

"Okay, so are we going to Seto's?" Jerome asks.

Jason nods and leads us out the door. Mitch falls back to talk to me. "I have a question," he says. "If Evil-Ty is torturing Sky, and he looks exactly like you, well... What if Sky is afraid of you, Ty?"

My jaw drops. "What? But-But we're so different. I would never hurt Sky like that!"

"I'm not saying you would, I'm just thinking that maybe Sky might freak out a bit when he sees you. He might _think_ you're Evil-Ty. So maybe you shouldn't come on the rescue mission...?"

I stop walking. "N-No. I'm g-going. He's my b-best friend."

Mitch sighs. "Fine... I guess."

"Seto!" Jason calls, knocking on the door.

I step to the front of the group and grab a lever from a chest under the doormat. Then I place it next to the iron door and walk inside. "Seto's probably downstairs. Anyways, he knows we're coming."

"Seto!" Jason calls again.

"I'm in the basement!" Seto shouts. We all stomp downstairs, trying to make the house shake. "Agh!" Seto yells as we hear the sound of glass breaking. "Guys! Stop that!" I laugh as we enter the basement. Seto rolls his eyes as he glances from us, to a shattered bottle on the ground with a purple liquid pooling beneath it, back to us. "Guess what?" he finally asks.

"What?" Jerome asks.

"I made a portal to the other dimension!"

I cheer with the others. "When can we go?" I ask.

"Whenever you're ready," he replies. "Oh, and I made you guys Swiftness and Strength potions." He hands us all one of each potion.

"C'mon, let's go!" I shout.

"Okay, the portal is in that room on the left. Good luck, guys," Seto says.

"Thanks," I respond. Then I drink both potions and sprint toward the portal room. I shove open the door to find a floating 2-D oval. The outline is blue, and the middle is a sparkling black. I cautiously reach out a hand to touch it. It feels slimy and wrong. I take a deep breath. "Okay," I say softly. "For Sky."

"LEZZGO!" Mitch shouts. I step through the portal. In this dimension, it's night time. To my left is a theater, and to my right is a large building made of iron. I was sort of expecting this place to be a replica of our dimension with a few small changes, but... obviously not. "Whoa," Mitch breathes as he steps into the new dimension.

This place is creepy.

We wait for Jason and Jerome and then head toward the iron building. Gotta start somewhere. Once we get inside, we are overwhelmed by the many doors. We decide to split up. Mitch goes with Jerome, and Jason comes with me. We check eight rooms before we finally find something of interest. "A staircase!" I whisper/yell.

Jason and I creep down the stairs to find a short hallway with a couple of iron doors. I hear soft breathing coming from one of the rooms, so I decide to check it out while Jason explores the rest of the basement. The iron door creaks loudly and I wince. Thank goodness most people in this dimension are asleep.

"Hello?" I call softly. I sneak into the room and find a small shelf on the wall near the door. I feel around in the semi-darkness for a light switch, but I can't seem to find one. Eventually, I give up and just wait for my eyes to adjust. When they do, I see that there's a whip and a budder ingot on the shelf. I can also make out a figure huddled in the corner of the room. I recognize him instantly. "Sky?" I ask, just to make sure. Without letting him answer, I run over to him, and he does something I didn't expect.

He shields his face with his arms and tenses up, as if preparing to be hit.

Now that my eyes are fully adjusted, I can see that his ankles are chained to the wall, and his face and wrists, the only parts of him uncovered by his tattered suit, are bruised and bloody. "Sky? It's me, Ty."

"No dip," he sneers, but his voice is weak, and he doesn't relax at all.

I frown. "Sky, it's the real Ty. Not the one that hurt you."

"Liar. Anyway, the real Ty hates me too, wishes I was dead."

I shake my head. "No, Sky. You're my best friend. Could I-" I put up a hand to remove his slightly cracked sunglasses.

He yanks back and holds the glasses to his head. "Don't you even dare," he hisses. "I know what you're doing. You're gonna try to make me feel all safe, and then you'll get me to take off the glasses, and then you'll beat me 'till I'm begging for death, just like you promised you would."

"No. No, I won't hurt you, I'm here to take you home," I say. I use the extra strength from the potion Seto gave me to break Sky's chains. Then I hold out a hand to help him up. But he refuses to move.

"Uh-uh, you're probably going to take me to a room filled with stupid squids, and-" he stops abruptly and his eyes widen in fear. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult the squids, it just slipped out! Please don't hurt me!"

I just stare at him. What the heck has he been through? "Sky, I promise I won't hurt you. I promise. Now please come with me!"

He glares at me. I sigh and leave to go get Jason. "I found Sky!" I call, and Jason comes running. "But he sort of hates me."

Jason gives me a curious look and goes through the door I'm pointing to. "Sky!" I hear him yell. I enter the room. Sky stands up, now that the chains are gone, and backs away from Jason. "Sky?" he questions.

"I think he's kind of traumatized. And he's convinced that we hate him and want to cause him pain," I say.

Jason sighs. "Too bad. We're getting you out of here," Jason says to Sky. Sky shakes his head. Jason rolls his eyes and grabs Sky's arm. Normally Sky would overpower Jason, but right now he's too weak, so he just winces and tugs back a bit. Jason ignores him and drags him to the staircase.

"Mitch! Jerome!" I yell. "We found him!"


	9. Chapter 7: A Failure to Rescue

_Alrighty, I'm back! Here's Chapter Seven, "A Failure to Rescue." Ooh, ominous title, huh? Can you guess which character dies in this chapter? _

_OH NO! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!_

**Ch 7: A Failure to Rescue**

**Ty's POV**

"Shut up!" Sky hisses at me. "The squid council keeps at least three people to keep watch over this place during the night."

Well, we've been really lucky so far. Wait a second... "You're warning me?" I ask. Sky nods and looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Does that mean you believe I'm the real Ty?"

"Uhm... I guess so? But I still don't trust you. Anyway, if I'm wrong, and you are Evil-Ty, then at least I can just die tonight and get it over with," he replies.

"Die? Did they disable the respawn machine?"

"This place doesn't even _have_ a respawn machine."

Oh, joy of all joys. "Well, then. Let's go find Mitch and Jerome," Jason says. We all climb the staircase and step out into the main hallway. "Mitch?" he calls softly. "Jerome?"

"Where's Jason?" Mitch's voice comes from one of the other rooms. "Exploring downstairs," I reply. I mean, _I_ don't say it... someone else who sounds exactly like me does.

Sky freezes. Oh, duh, it must be Evil-Ty! Sky slowly backs away from me. What, he thinks _I'm_ Evil-Ty? Mitch, Jerome, and Evil-Ty come out of one of the rooms and stare at me. "Well, apparently Jason came upstairs," Evil-Ty says, "with Evil-Ty, Oh, and Sky! Are you OK? What happened to you?"

"I'm not Evil-Ty!" I shout. "You are! C'mon, Jason know. You were down there when we found Sky, remember, Jason?"

"Well, we split up so I could explore the basement while you checked that room, so... I actually don't know," Jason says.

"And we can't know for sure either, since he just came to us a few seconds go," Jerome puts in.

My jaw drops. Now I know how Sky felt. There is really no sure-fire way to figure out who's who.

"I can figure out who's who," Sky says quietly. Wow, Sky. We all turn and look at him expectantly. He takes a deep breath and then pulls off his sunglasses to reveal his bright red eyes.

Evil-Ty pounces on Sky, and Sky yelps. "I told you not to take them off again!" he roars as he starts punching and kicking Sky. Sky doesn't even fight back, he just sinks to the ground and closes his eyes. Mitch, Jerome, Jason, and I just stare at them, shocked. "You're ugly and worthless and stupid," Evil-Ty growls. "Say it"

"I'm ugly and worthless and stupid," Sky whispers.

This snaps me out of my trance, and I move forward to yank Evil-Ty off of Sky. "No! No, Sky, you're wonderful," I say.*

Evil-Ty glares at me. "No, he's not. He's ugly and worthless and stupid. He needs to know. You're not helping by lying to him."

"I'm not lying to him! He _is_ wonderful! He doesn't deserve this."

"He deserves every bit of it! I can't let the prophecy come true!"

I narrow my eyes. "What prophecy?"

"_The_ prophecy. The one where a red-eyed, budder-loving fool destroys this dimension. Heh, we didn't even know what budder was before Sky came along. The point is, Sky has to leave. _Permanently._"

"No, he _doesn't_," I shout.

"Yes, he does." Evil-Ty whirls around to face Sky and pulls a budder sword from his backpack. "Ironic, isn't it," he says as he presses the blade to Sky's throat, "that I'm using your precious gold to kill you?" I step forward, but he stops me with his words. "Don't come any closer, or he dies." I step back. "Of course, he's going to die anyway**."

"Let him go. You don't have to worry about the prophecy thingy, we'll go right back to our dimension," I say.

"Not good enou-" Evil-Ty is cut off when Sky yanks the sword from his grasp. He gasps as Sky stands up and presses the sword to his stomach.

"Excuse me?" Sky asks, and for a second, a bit of his old self shines through. He grins and his red eyes sparkle. "I thought I heard you say gold. But this," he drives the sword straight through Evil-Ty, "is obviously budder."

Evil-Ty gasps. "N-No... Y-You worthless, unwanted i-idiot..." And then he dies.

With his last words, he called my best friend a worthless, unwanted idiot.

The heck, man?

I walk over to Sky and encase him in a hug. "Don't believe the lies, Sky," I say.

Sky shakes his head and whispers, "I'm trying."

"C'mon, let's go home," I say quietly. Sky tries to walk with me to the door, but he nearly collapses.

"I-It hurts," he mumbles.

I lean him up against the wall and stand back to look over him. My gosh, how has he stayed standing this long? He must have used most of his strength just by standing up and taking Evil-Ty's sword. "Oh my Notch... Sky..." I turn to Jason. "Can you stand on his left? I'll stand on his right, and we can help him walk." Jason nods and we each put one of Sky's arms over our shoulders.

Sky shakes his head. "I'm f-fine," he stutters.

"No, you're not."

"Y-Yes, I am."

"No. You can barely even stand on your own!"

"Fine... but I need to do something first. Could you help me to that block over there?" he asks. I nod, and Jason and I walk him over. He reaches through a barely noticeable hole in the wall and does something.

"What are you doing?" Mitch asks.

"Out, out, out," Sky replies, pushing us toward the door.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Trust me, please!" he begs. I take his arm and start to help him to the exit. "Hurry, hurry!" We try to go faster, but with Sky in his condition... Why does he want us out of here so badly, anyway? "Just go, I'll be fine!" he shouts, pushing me and Jason forward. Again, what the heck are we running from? I turn around quickly to face him, and I can see in his eyes that whatever it is, he doesn't quite believe that he's going to make it through it.

"No, Sky. We're not leaving you. What are we even running from?" Jason asks.

Sky sighs. "I knew you'd be like this. So I planned ahead. Just give me a few seconds..." About two seconds pass, and then a budder gun pops into his hands. "Don't worry. It won't hurt."

My eyes widen as I realize what he's planning. "Sky, no!" I yell, but he ignores me.

"Sorry," he whispers, and then he blasts us through the door, all the way to the portal.

We look up at the building. Immediately, several budder creepers spawn. And after sensing Sky... They all blow up. "SKY!" I scream. I try to run back toward the building, but Mitch and Jerome hold me back.

"Ty, creepers are spawning everywhere, if one of them sees us... We have to go," Jerome says.

"No, we have to find Sky!"

"No... Sky is g-gone, Ty," Jason sniffles. "There's n-nothing we can do."

An explosion sounds in the distance. "Creepers are all over this dimension! We have to go!" Mitch shouts.

Jerome pushes me through the portal as another patch of creepers explodes. Seto is right there when I cross back to our dimension. "Did you save Sky?" he asks.

"Yes... And then no," Jerome answers beside me.

"What happened?"

"We got him out of his cell, and he killed Evil-Ty, but then he blew everything up."

"...What?"

While Mitch explains everything a little more clearly, I stare at the portal. We should probably close it so none of the creepers come through, but that would be admitting that Sky is not coming. Seto sees me staring. "Oh... Well... I guess, since Sky isn't c-coming, we should shut down the portal..." He sighs and throws a black potion at the floor, and the portal shudder and closes up.

"Oh! Evil-Sky is still here!" Jason exclaims. Yeah, he's right. We should probably take care of that.

Everyone leaves, but I hang back a bit. "We'll miss you, Sky," I whisper to the empty room. "And you'll always be my best friend."

xXx

_*It's not Skylox. It's just bestest friends._

_** Is it 'anyway' or 'anyway_s_'?_

_Do you guys want me to start doing this starry thing instead of interrupting the story with an author's note? I can do it either way. Oh, and this story only has, like... *runs away to count all the chapters* Here we go, two more chapters and an epilogue, plus a bonus chapter if you want it, which would explain the whole old-lady thing Sky was talking about- OH WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT YET! MY BAD! I'LL SHUT UP NOW!_

_Okay, one last thing. If ever you find yourself bored, you should listen to Taylor Swift or 1GN, or maybe watch Skydoesminecraft. But, if ever you find yourself REALLY bored, you should check out my youtube channel. Seriously though, it should be your last resort. It probably won't cure your boredom. Actually, it probably will. My videos are so horrific that it's funny._

_Okay, they're not terrible, but they're not good either. Most of them are speed-builds, 'cause I like those. Someday soon I'll get off my lazy butt and buy some recording equipment so I can do a Let's Play series, but for now... Just Speed-Builds._

_So yeah. Check it out. My channel name is either Hannah H. or hghrules... I can't remember. I don't know. Just go. Just go check it out. Please. PLEASE._

_Bai, Rulers. :3_


	10. Chapter 8: Command Blocks

_Kay, this chapter is pretty much just the previous chapter in Sky's POV. And for all you people who were hoping he magically comes alive and makes it back home... Well, you're only half right. :)_

**Ch 8: Command Blocks**

**Sky's POV**

"I can figure out who's who," I say quietly. I definitely can, it'll just hurt... a lot. That doesn't matter though. If the others choose incorrectly, the real Ty will be stuck in this dreadful place, and I can't let that happen. Even if Ty hates me, I could never hate him. We've been friends for so long. I wish I knew what I did to make him hate me...

I realize the others are looking at me, waiting. I suck in a deep breath and prepare for a beating. Then I Gently take off my nearly broken sunglasses. Evil-Ty jumps at me, and I yelp as he begins to hit me. "I told you not to take them off again!" he shouts. I close my eyes and sink to the ground, hugging my knees as he beats me. "You're ugly and worthless and stupid. Say it!"

"I'm ugly and worthless and stupid," I repeat. And I truly do believe it.

Suddenly, I don't feel Evil-Ty hurting me anymore, and I open my eyes to see the real Ty pulling him away. "No! No, Sky, you're wonderful!" he shouts.

I give him a puzzled look. What? I thought he hated me. "No, he's not. He's ugly and worthless and stupid. He needs to know. You're not helping by lying to him," Evil-Ty says. Ah, Ty was just lying to me. That makes sense.

"I'm not lying to him!" Never mind. "He _is_ wonderful! He doesn't deserve this."

WHAT? But I thought... I thought Ty and Jason were just taking me back to our dimension so they could torture me themselves... I thought they hated me. Well, maybe not. Maybe they actually came to save me. Maybe they never hated me. Maybe Evil-Ty was just feeding me lies.

How could I not realize this sooner? Of course Evil-Ty would try to make me feel unwanted! I turn my attention back to their conversation. "_The _prophecy. The one where a red eyed, budder-loving fool destroys this dimension," Evil-Ty says. Prophecy? So that old lady wasn't lying... I'll tell you that story later, Rulers. **(A/N: DARN IT SKY, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!)**

Once again, I turn my attention to the conversation. "No, he doesn't!" Ty yells.

"Yes, he does!" Next thing I know, there's a gold – no, budder – sword to my throat. "Ironic, isn't it, that I'm using your precious gold to kill you?" I can feel anger rising to the surface. I hate that word. It's budder, not gold, so I'll call it budder if I want to, Evil-Ty.

Evil-Ty is saying something, I don't care what. I cut him off by wrenching the sword from his grasp. I stand up and push the blade against his stomach. "Excuse me?" I grin. Revenge. "I thought I heard you say gold, but this is obviously budder." I run Evil-Ty through with the sword.

He gasps as he falls to his knees. I smirk. "N-No... You worthless, unwanted i-idiot..." He stops breathing and his eyes glaze over, but I frown. Yep, a worthless, unwanted idiot. That's me.

Suddenly, I feel arms around me. "Don't believe the lies, Sky," Ty says softly. I crack a small smile as I shake my head.

"I'm trying," I whisper.

"C'mon, let's go home." He's such a great friend. But when I try to move forward, I nearly collapse. I'm so tired...

"I-It hurts," I mumble. I lean on the wall and wince. Everything hurts.

"Oh my Notch, Sky," Ty says quietly. Then he starts talking to Jason about helping me walk.

"I'm f-fine," I get out.

Ty frowns at me. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No. You can barely even stand on your own!"

"Fine. But I need to do something first. Could you help me to that block over there?" I point to something that I noticed earlier. He nods, and he and Jason help me. I smile gratefully and reach a hand through the hole in the wall to start typing on the hidden command block. Wait... Oh, stink, this command block puts a 30 second time limit on commands. Oh boy, they're going to hate me for this.

"What are you doing?" Mitch asks.

"Out, out, out!" I reply. I programmed the command block to spawn special creepers all over this dimension, and I added a little something. We only have thirty seconds to get out. I push my friends toward the door.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Trust me, please!" They're not going to make it out if they're helping me. "Hurry, hurry! Just go, I'll be fine!" I lie. I'm not actually sure if I _will_ be fine. Jason and Ty spin around to face me.

"No, Sky," Jason says firmly. "We're not leaving you. What are we even running from?"

I sigh. "I knew you'd be like this, so I planned ahead. Just give me a few seconds." I told the command block to give me a budder blaster five seconds before the creepers spawn. The budder gun pops into my hands. "Don't worry, it won't hurt," I say softly.

Ty's eyes widen. "Sky, no!"

"Sorry," I whisper. I blast them through the door right before the creepers spawn. The creepers all turn to me and start hissing and flashing white. Since I'm in no condition to run, I cross my fingers and aim my budder gun at the floor. When I fire, I'm blasted in the opposite direction, which is up. I crash through the ceiling just as the creepers explode.

I. AM. A GENIUS!

...Maybe not. I gasp as I remember that what goes up must come down. I try to ease myself to the ground, but I fail epicly and end up slamming myself into the ground and blacking out.

xXx

I wake up to the sound of hissing and scramble backwards in a crab walk. The creeper explodes anyway, but I don't take too much damage. I crawl over to a single block of water and peer into it. Wow, I'm a mess. I ease myself into the water and rinse off the blood and grime. When I get out, I feel great (sort of), but the water is reddish-brown. Yuck.

I scan the surrounding area. My budder gun is on the ground about five feet from where I woke up. The building where I was being held is now nothing but rubble. Just like the rest of this dimension.

It's day now, but this place is still creepy. Blood sprinkles the debris on the ground. That's what they get for not having a respawn machine. That's what they get for replacing and perma-killing and _torturing_ people. That's what they get.

I struggle to stand. Ugh, _everything_ hurts. Pain is literally everywhere. I need a budder apple or a healing potion. I lean against a tree that has half of its leaves blown up. How am I going to get back home? Maybe I won't get home... No. I'll find a way.

Hmm. Are command blocks affected by explosions? I could type in the coordinates for my house, and – no, that wouldn't work. It would probably bring me to a place in _this_ dimension. Darn it.

What do I do?

Well, I could still use the command block to give myself a healing potion. Darn it, Sky, why didn't you think of that earlier? Ugh, I could have given myself a budder apple instead of a budder gun, and then I could have made it to the portal with the others.

Oh well, at least they're safe. I'm still going to give myself healing potions and diamond armor, though. And an enchanted budder sword. Yes, budder. Oh, how I've missed saying/thinking that word.

I type in the proper commands and drink a million potions. Then I dance around to the music from the 'cat' disc in the jukebox I command-blocked into my inventory, trying to ignore the fact that I may never get back home.


	11. Chapter 9: Even More Skys!

_Sorry for the late update! I went on a two-day vacation and the weekend after that I was just being lazy, playing Sims and watching Pewdiepie be an idiot. So, PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR... *drum roll*... CHAPTER NINE!_

**Ch 9: EVEN MORE SKYS?!**

**Jason's POV**

I'm scared.

What if we fail epicly and Evil-Sky wins? What if everyone still believes that Evil-Sky is Sky? Technically, we have no proof, since the real Sky is...

No. Don't think about that, Jason.

I take a deep breath and sneak a glance at Ty. He's not taking any of this well. Maybe he should try what I'm doing and pretend Sky isn't dead, even though he is.

Darn it, Jason!

This is gonna be a long day.

**Ty's POV**

I have this weird feeling, like maybe I should run back to Seto and beg him to reopen the portal. What if Sky did survive, and we just left him there? But no, he was in the building when the creepers blew up. Sky is gone.

I swallow and look at Mitch and Jerome. Jason is walking behind me. "So, does anyone know where Evil-Sky is?" I ask.

"Not really. I was thinking we'd get a few more friends to help us out, and then we could search for him," Mitch replies.

"What will we do when we find him?" Jason asks, walking faster to catch up to us.

"I don't know. I guess just run him out of town," Jerome replies.

"He deserves to die," I say bitterly. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes. "Sorry," I mumble. "I guess that's a little extreme."

"No," Jason says, "you're right, he deserves it."

"Guys, no, we are not permanently ending someone's life. He definitely deserves it, but..," Mitch trails off.

"If we kill him, then we're just as bad as him," Jerome finishes.

"But Sky got to kill Evil-Ty," I whine. "Plus he blew up the entire evil-dimension!"

"Okay, as for the Evil-Ty thing, that was self-defense. And for the mass-murder explosion thing, _he killed himself in the process_," Mitch says.

"They were all evil! If he hadn't killed them, they would have kept hurting people! Don't you dare try to say that he was just as bad as them!" Jason shouts.

Everyone is silent until we find the others. Then we explain everything, from the day we chose the wrong Sky in the clone test to a few hours ago when Sky died. Not one person doubts our story, and I'm glad. If one of them had, I probably would have blown a fuse.

"I think Sky – or Evil-Sky – was looking for you guys. He's probably at one of your houses," Quentin says.

"Not my house, I still don't have one," I say.

"So either Jason's, Mitch's, mine, or -" Jerome's phone cuts him off. "One second." He pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Hello-"

It's not on speakerphone, but Seto yells it so loudly that we hear it. "HELP! HE'S HERE!"

"We're coming, Seto!" Jerome shouts.

We all sprint to Seto's house. When we get there, the door is knocked down. "SETO!" I call. There's a crash from one of the bedrooms. I run towards the noise and freeze when I see Seto and Evil-Sky about to have a fight with their magic. Seto's swirls around him in purple wisps, whereas Evil-Sky's is a very dull yellow with strands of crimson red.

Evil-Sky snaps his head around to look at me, and he growls. "You." He blasts me against the wall and I groan and sink to my knees. Seto gasps and fires at him, but he easily dodges. Then he casts a spell that traps Seto in a clear bubble. While Seto blasts differently colored orbs at the inside of the bubble in an attempt to escape, Evil-Sky walks over to me. I can hear the others running through the house, trying to find us. They don't know this house as well as I do. Evil-Sky laughs. "I thought I told you not to try to save him! Oh well. Doesn't matter, he's dead now." He towers over me. "Ha, isn't this funny? I had the other Ty torturing Sky, and now I'm going to torture you!" I gulp and close my eyes.

"TY!" Mitch shouts. I open my eyes to see Evil-Sky putting up a barrier between the others and us. But it doesn't form fast enough. Jason dives over to our side before it can finish developing. He holds an iron sword in his hand.

"Really?" Evil-Sky asks. "Well, I was planning on killing you off one by one, but two at a time is fine." Jason swings his sword, but it misses its mark by a mere millimeter. Evil-Sky blasts the sword out of Jason's hands, but I jump up and grab it. Then I shove it forward, toward Evil-Sky's heart, but he dodges at the last second and swipes the weapon from my hand. I gasp and he snickers. "Say goodbye," he says to Jason and me as he charges a powerful spell meant to end us.

Then someone yells out, "ACK! We're gonna crash into Seto's house!"

I know that voice.

**Sky's POV (Yay!)**

**(Go back in time a bit...)**

I've spent the last two hours just playing around with the command block. I've made a note block choir, replicated all of TC with blocks, and spawned squids at the top of Jerome's head just to watch them die from fall damage. Oh... OH. I JUST GOT AN AWESOME IDEA!

And it's not related to squids or fall damage in any way, shape, or form. I'M GOING TO BEAT THE VOID! I'll program the command block to constantly be healing me, and then I'll jump into the void. But first I'm gonna give myself a jet pack in case I fail and have to abort the mission.

"Woo! ULTIMATE YOLO!" I yell. I jump into the hole I made and cheer more as I fall. "Woo! Falling with styl- oh, wait, budder, I want to mine you!" I pause to mine the precious ore, and then I continue falling. When I hit the void, an icy coldness overwhelms me, and I shiver. I'm not dying, though, so I guess that's good. I allow myself to keep falling. Eventually, I land on a platform of messy cobblestone. I see something in the shadows and scream, "AHH! The night owl!"

The creature sighs. "Chill out, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to help you select the right dimension."

"Select the- Wait, you mean you'll help me travel between dimensions?" He nods. "YES!" I yell. He covers his ears. I whisper loudly, "Sorry!" Then I start to tell him to help me find my home dimension, but I stop. Think about this, Sky. You can go to any dimension you want...

This will be fun.

**xXx**

An hour later, I'm back at the platform with 39 other versions of myself. A few of them are girls, one of them has budder infused in his blood. He's pretty cool. They all look like me, except for the eyes. I am the only one whose eyes are red. Eh, whatever.

All the mes (as in the plural of 'me') are decked out in budder or diamond armor and equipped with some kind of budder weapon. We are totally ready to go eliminate every single squid from my dimension. "Alright, dude, take us to my dimension."

"Sure thing," the night owl replies. "Would you like the softer landing?"

"Yeah," I reply, and he sends us all through a portal. We step through it and scream. The portal took us to my dimension, but... we're in the clouds. We start to fall and I see a house directly below us. "ACK! We're gonna crash into Seto's house!"

**Ty's POV**

"ACK! We're gonna crash into Seto's house! He's gonna hate me!" he shouts.

Then a girl calls out, "Look, budder!"

Sky yells with a British accent, "It's mine!"

"Correction!" Sky calls in his normal voice. "It's _mine_. Now, does anyone have a budder gun we can use to blast us away from Seto's house?"

"I did," Sky says with a deep voice. "But I ate all the ammo. I REGRET NOTHING!"

"Really!?" Normal Sky yells as he crashes through the ceiling with a bunch of other Skys. Sky slowly get to his feet and groans. "How is that the 'softer landing?'" he asks. Then he sees Seto trapped in the bubble, Jason and I about to be killed by his evil self, and the rest of Team Crafted flipping out behind the barrier. "Um... Okay..."

Evil-Sky stares at the Skys in awe. "How?"

"I'm just that awesome," Sky replies, and Jason smirks.

"...You know what? It doesn't matter. This... This will still work. You don't have magic," Evil-Sky says. At that moment, Seto finally breaks out of the bubble, and Sky laughs and sticks his tongue out.

"We do now," says one of the others Skys, looking at Seto.

Evil-Sky is starting to panic He aims a bolt of magic at Jason and me and says slowly, "If any of you try to stop me, I'll kill them."

Worry flashes across Sky's face but quickly disappears. He shrugs. "I don't really care if you kill them."

Jason, Evil-Sky, and I all say, "What?"

Sky smiles, seeing Evil-Sky put his hands down, and yells, "NOW!" All the Skys, except for the original, rush Evil-Sky and pin him to the ground. (Imagine thirty-nine Skys all dogpiling another Sky.)

One of them sniffs and pretends to gag. "This guy smells like squids," he says. The others nod and laugh.

Sky walks over to Jason and me. "Sorry for saying that. I know how it feels... but I needed to distract him. Sorry," he says quietly, looking down at his feet.

Jason and I gape at him. "Are you kidding? I mean, you gave us a bit of a scare, but... You saved our lives, Sky!" Jason says.

"Sorry for what you had to go through in that dimension," I mumble. Pain flashes in his eyes, but quickly disappears, and he just shrugs and waves it off. "Hey, you're not wearing your sunglasses!"

Sky's eyes widen and he reaches a gloved hand up to his face. "I'm not? Oh, darn it, I'm so sorry, I have extras at my house, I'll be right back-"

"Sky, it's not a bad thing, it's great!" I say, stopping him.

He grins widely. "Awesome."

"Hey, wait, how are you... alive?" Jason asks.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to deal with Evil-Me," Sky replies, glancing at the pile of Skys.

"Right. I guess we could send him back to his dimension," I suggest.

"No, he'd just come back."

"Can we send him home with one of the good Skys?" Jason asks.

"Hmm... Maybe." He turns toward the Skys, who have started chanting "We want budder" over and over. "Shaddup!" he shouts.

"Make us!" the British one replies.

Sky rolls his red eyes and pulls a squid spawn egg out of his backpack. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he'd never in a million years spawn it, but the others Skys just start freaking out and shushing each other. "Okay," Sky begins. "One of you gets to take Evil-Sky home."

There are several groans, but a girl-Sky with cat sunglasses shouts, "I want him!" Then she blushes tremendously.

Sky laughs. "Then you can have him."

Seto breaks down the barrier, and all of TC plus a few friends run over to Sky and attack him with hugs. He splutters out a "hi" and the others start asking questions. "We thought you were dead!"

"How come there's more than two of you?"

"OHMYNOTCH, the girl you is so ho- I'll shut up now." We all turn to look at the fish, who blushes.

"Does the fishy have a crush?" asks one of the Skys.

"Sorry," says one of the girl-Skys. "I have a boyfriend. Although, he _is_ identical to you."

"I date _Quentin_ in your dimension?" the real Sky yells. We all laugh as girl-Sky nods, smiling widely. "Well, then," Sky says quietly. "_That's_ awkward."

We all laugh harder. "It's good to have you back, Sky," I say to him. "Good to have you back."

xXx

_Now don't go flipping out and thinking this is the last chapter. It's only the _second-to-last _chapter. I have an epilogue to type up, and then the bonus chapter, which will actually be the prologue for the sequel, which already has five chapter written... Heh, I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe I should stop writing ahead on the Evil Clone series and go write Remind Me instead. Oh, by the way guys..._

_THANK YOU FOR, LIKE, 1,938 READS ON THIS STORY! YOU MAKE MEH HAPPEH! :3_

_And Remind Me has, like, three thousand something reads. BRILLIANCE, PEOPLE. Again, thanks. Bai, my Rulers!_


	12. Chapter 10: Epilogue

_So here it is. The final chapter. EPILOGUE. It's a sad word... Oh well. After this I'll post the bonus chapter and the blurb for the sequel. Enjoy, my beautiful Rulers!_

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

**Sky's POV**

"EEK! Guys, help, I flooded the basement!"

Everyone in the team comes running down the stairs. "Not again, Sky!" Mitch says.

I grin sheepishly. "Sorry, but when I try to expand the basement, all the sand drops out of the way and lets the water in."

Jason tries to sigh but ends up laughing. "I'll do the basement," he says, wading through the water to patch up the holes. Everyone else goes upstairs, but I stay down here.

"Hey, Jason," I say.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ty would mind if I budderized his house?"

"Uh... I don't think he'd like that as much as you would, Sky."

"Would he _mind_ it?"

"Probably."

"... I'm doing it anyways."

"Um... okay..."

"WOO! BUDDER!" I shout, sprinting up the stairs.

**Time Skip**

Ah, I worked all night on it, but it's finally done. I replaced every block in Ty's house (which we rebuilt yesterday) with budder. Now the sun is rising, and all that's left to do is wait until Ty wakes up.

"SKY!"

I think he's up.

I watch as Ty thunders our of the house. He wears a beyond-murderous expression, and honestly, it scares me. He looks like Evil-Ty did... No, Sky, shut up, you're trying to prank someone here.

"Sky! What'd you do to my house?" he asks.

"I budderized it?"

He looks really mad. But then his face relaxes and he sighs. "Ya know the other Sky actually talked with squids? Even if you're going to do stupid stuff like this, I'm really glad to have the real Sky back." He steps forward and hugs me. I flinch at the sudden contact. He's not Evil-Ty, Sky, chill out... Ty steps back. "Sorry, dude, forgot," he mumbles.

"What? No! It's fine!" I say. "I'm the one who should be sorry, for mistaking you for Evil-Ty when you first found me in that other dimension! You two are nothing alike!"

Ty smiles. "It's okay. But, I'm sorry to say, I have to get rid of all this budder."

I gasp. "No! Let it live!"

"I'll leave it up for one day, Sky. That's it."

I smile deviously. Ty frowns, raising an eyebrows curiously. "You're not the only one who was visited by the budder fairy," I say. Ty's eyes widen as he realizes what I mean. Before he can say anything, my phone rings. "Hello?"

"SKY!" Mitch shouts. I just laugh.

"What the heck did you do to our houses?" Jerome asks.

"Nothin-" I start to say. Then Ty's phone rings.

"Hello-" he begins. Then:

"WHERE IS SKY AND WHAT DID HE DO WITH ALL MY CHEESE?"

Ty holds the phone away from his ear as Brice screams on the other end.

"Sky!" someone screeches in the distance. Then there's a small explosion from the direction of Seto's house. Seto flies toward us, fuming. "Sky! Some potions aren't meant to be in contact with gold!" he seethes.

I laugh even more as several others call with complaints about their budderized houses.

It's certainly good to be back.


	13. Bonus Chapter

_Even though this is technically a bonus chapter, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT. Seriously, if you don't read this, Book Two is going to be very confusing. I might even end up making this the prologue or something. (EDIT: It _is_ going to be the prologue of book two.) I DUNNO. JUST READ IT, RULERS._

**Bonus Chapter**

**Time: five years earlier**

**Place: in a dungeon inside some mine**

**Sky's POV**

I kill the eight skeletons (do you know how _hard _that is?) that have spawned in the dungeon and then place a torch on top of the spawner. Wiping some sweat from my forehead with my glove, I turn toward one of the chests and start to rifle through it, searching for something useful.

Someone coughs.

But I went mining _alone._

I jump up and spin around to face the entrance to the dungeon. There stands a grey-haired woman with hunched shoulders and a defeated look on her face. When she sees me, though, her eyes light up, and I realize something unusual about her- her eyes.

They're bright red.

My own eyes widen as I try to take a step back, only to be met by the mossy cobblestone walls of the dungeon. I could turn and mine a way out, but then I'd have to turn my back to her, and that doesn't seem like a good idea. She steps closer to me, and I struggle to keep from freaking out.

Of course, if I die I'll just respawn. Or so they say. I mean, I've died before, I've respawned before. But I always wonder, what if the respawn machine broke and no one knew about it? What if someone was being reckless and they jumped off a cliff or into a pit of lava just as the respawn machine was disabled or broken? They'd be gone. For good.

I've never liked that idea, so I try to avoid dying altogether.

The woman gets closer and closer until I can feel her hot breath on my face. "Hello. Are you the one called 'Sky?'" she asks with a rough voice.

I nod, not trusting my voice. If I tried to speak, my voice would probably crack with fear.

She smiles. "Good." Then she points to her neon red eyes. "See them, Child? They are red. They signify my importance to the world. There is a group of evil people, dear boy, that cause nothing but destruction and pain. The prophecy states that a budder-loving Minecrafter with Red Eyes will relieve the world of these evil folk. I have searched for these people my entire life, Sky, in order to fulfill the prophecy which I am a part of. But I have failed to locate them, and now I am too old to continue. Despite Notch's reassurances that, with the technology used for the respawn machines, we can live forever, those affected by the prophecy are destined to die eventually. I will die soon. I must pass on the Red Eyes to someone else. I need someone else to carry out the prophecy.

"You are that someone, Sky. I apologize for putting a definite end to your life, but it had to be done. You must stop these evil people. Do what I could not." She reaches forward and pushes two fingers from her right hand against my right eye, and two from her left against my left eye. I immediately close my eyes to avoid getting them poked, and she presses her fingers into my eyelids. Suddenly, my body is filled with this vibrating sensation that quickly fades when she removes her hands. When she looks at me, I notice that her eyes are no longer red, but green. She offers me a glass pane to see my reflection in, and I reluctantly accept it. I cautiously look at myself in the mirror. My eyes...

I have Red Eyes.

The lady shrugs as if to apologize again. "You may want to cover them, Child. Others may see them as scary rather than special." She hands me a pair of dark sunglasses, which I quickly shove onto my face. "Good luck, Sky," she says softly, heading for the exit. "Notch bless you."

I blink, and she is gone.

"Wait!" I call out. She peeks her head back into the dungeon. "Please, there are things I need to know."

She hesitates, as if weighing her options. Should she run away and be done with the prophecy forever? Or should she stay a few more minutes to talk?

Talk it is. The lady slowly moves over to sit on the monster spawner, breaking the torch. I hastily put up several more on the walls. "What do you need to know?" she asks.

"You said we were destined to die eventually, but, what exactly does that mean? Like, I get that I'll start... growing up... but do the respawn machines work for me at all? If I die from fall damage, will I respawn?" I ask.

The woman looks up at me. "The things that will permanently kill you are as follows: Oh, wait, you might want to write this down." I nod quickly and pull a book and quill from my backpack. Since squids drop ink, I have way too much ink, and I end up making a lot of books and quills since it's like, the only thing ink can be used for besides dye. I nod again to signal that I am ready to write. "Okay, Sky, you need to avoid these situations at all costs. 1: If you are shot by skeletons from five different angles at the exact same time, you will not respawn."

I glance warily at the skeleton spawner. No more dungeons for me.

"2: If you are killed by a diamond sword that is enchanted with Bane of Arthropods III, Knockback V, Smite IV, and nothing else, you will not respawn."

I nod again, making a mental note to avoid diamond swords altogether and just use budder.

"3: If a tornado blows you into a lava waterfall, and you manage to swim out of it but then die from fall damage, you will not respawn."

"Why are these things so specific?" I ask.

"They just are. Now shut up, this is important. Do you want to hear it or not?"

I nod quickly with wide eyes.

"Okay. Number 4: If a spider jockey attacks you in the jungle while you stand directly beneath two cocoa beans, you will not respawn."

I raise an eyebrow. This is crazy.

"Do not doubt, Child. These are facts. Number 5: If exactly 29 squids overwhelm you all at once, and you fail to slay at least ten of them, then you will not respawn."

"Please tell me that's it."

"It's bad luck to end on an odd number."

I sigh. "All right, then, let's hear it."

"6: If a ghast fires at you and knocks you into a baby magma cube, and then an older magma cube finishes you off, you will not respawn."

"Okay. Got it. So, those are the only ways I can permanently die."

"Unless someone actually disable the respawn machine... then yes, those are the only ways you can die."

I narrow my eyes. "Why did you hesitate? Are you sure those are the only ways?"

She sighs. "There is one other way, but if I told you it would be number 7, and it's bad luck to end on an odd number. You need all the luck you can get to find the Evil Folk and demolish them."

"But what if I accidentally fall into this extremely specific situation without knowing it? I can't stop these evil peeps if I'm dead!"

She sighs again. "Fine. Number 7 is this: If ever you battle the Enderdragon and win, but then go through the portal without carrying the Ender Egg, then you will never make it back to the OverWorld."

This one is different than the others. I wouldn't even have to officially die. Okay, note to self, no matter what Ty says, I get to carry the egg.


	14. Double This Double That Blurb

_Hai, Rulers. Here is the official blurb thingy. Atleast, it _will _be the official blurb thingy if I can fit this many words into the description of the second book, which is titled "Double This, Double That." If I can't fit it all, I'll just try to fit the dialogue part._

**xXx**

"What if I told you that you killed the wrong Ty? What if I told you that I put him under a spell that made him beat you and act like me? What if I told you that right before he died, when he called you an unwanted idiot, he was saying what _I_ wanted him to instead of telling you he forgave you like _he_ wanted to? Hmm? What if?"

I shake my head slowly. No... No... I... I killed the _real_ Ty? And I didn't even realize it! All this time I've been living with the fake Ty... How... No...

This can't be happening...


	15. End Note

OK, I can now officially change this story's status to complete. YAY! I also went and got the link for the sequel, _Double This, Double That_. So far I only have the prologue up, but I've got seven chapter already written - I just need to type and upload them!

I just want to thank you guys for 2,605 reads, 8 followers, 9 favorites, and 44 reviews on this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never thought my story would get this much feedback. :) You Rulers make me happy.

OK! 'Nuff chat, here's the link: s/10366440/1/Double-This-Double-That

ENJOY! Baiii, my Rulers! See you in the next book!

~hghrules

**THE (ACTUAL) END**


End file.
